sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Professions
Presented below are a number of common professions found in the Siren Star universe. Civilian Some of the greatest heroes of the Pantheon galaxy began as humble miners or colonists. They didn’t pursue adventure, fame and renown, but were instead forced onto the path of the hero by circumstance or tragedy. Corsair Circumstance, greed or a lust for danger can all drive a person to piracy. The Corsairs are lawless and unbound individuals. They prey on the able and helpless alike and live according to their own laws and morals. Many who engage in these pursuits end up with bounties posted and they are not above hunting each other for profit either. Entertainer Throughout the known galaxy, from planetside metropolises to remote stations, the demand for entertainment and a reprieve from the harsh realities of galactic life is high. Performers, courtesans and concubines alike are always welcome and often well paid, though the competition is high and there is no shortage of those who would take advantage of creative souls. Mercenary In the aftermath of the war, many soldiers and displaced civilians felt jaded by the battles that had consumed the galaxy and could no longer place their allegiance with the ideals of a galactic nation. Organizing into bands and veritable armies, these guns for hire maintain codes of conduct and sell their impressive skills to the highest bidder. While generally believed to have a shred more honor than corsairs, many companies and veteran individuals have bloodthirsty reputations. Operative Trust is a rare commodity and circumstance forces unlikely allies together. As such, informants and agents skilled at remaining innocuous and adept at gathering information for corporate or national organizations are both prized and feared. Individuals capable of maintaining double-lives professionally, though often at the cost of certain moral standards, can find ample chances to flourish in secret. Pilot As long as there are ships to traverse the breathless expanses between the stars, there will be pilots who refine the act of guiding and steering those ships into an art form. Driven to seek the thrills and challenges of harnessing the power of interstellar vessels and planetbound vehicles alike, they hone their skills and sell their services to whomever they believe is deserving of them. Scavenger In the wake of the Hamadromachia, all but a few of the wonders of the Golden Age were lost. So too in the aftermath do the skirmishes continue and for every battle, assets are lost to the void. Scavengers operate on the fringes of national law and morality, salvaging cargo and resources in fierce competition with each other to use and sell what others have lost. Scion Potentates taken from their families at birth and trained by ruthless instructors to control their powers. Scions undergo torturous physical and psychological conditioning to afford them the control required to manage their reality-warping powers. Siren Hunter The allure of hunting the lost god-machines of the Golden Age is manifold. Some seek them with religious devotion, others with avarice for the power and influence they represent. Still others hunt for answers to the mysteries of the Galaxy That Was. Drawn from all walks of life, Siren Hunters haunt obscure archives and traverse the borders of known space in the hopes of proving that these wondrous constructs are more than mere myth. Soldier Soldiers form the backbone of every military force in the galaxy, from the Barrani Immortals to the Union Marines. Commandos and footsoldiers alike, they deploy to the frontlines of skirmishes and territory disputes at the behest of their nations. Some fight for patriotism or honor, others for the thrill of combat or the satisfaction of governing life and death on the battlefield. Specialist Specialists encompass a wide range of experts who excel within fields of advanced study and knowledge. From xenobiologists to software engineers, specialists pursue understanding almost religiously. Allied and divided in equal measure by academic focus and subjective approach, they are the scholars who, united, might rekindle the enlightenment of the Golden Age. Trader With the Sinigate network limited to the lanes that comprised the most vital supply lines, intrepid and opportunistic individuals have made a good living in tracking down, transporting and peddling wares across the sectors. Those who do business legally usually operate within the confines and protection of the Trade Connection, while smugglers and contraband merchants utilize the black market networks. Trailblazer During the Golden Age, the intricate Sinigate web connected the vast majority of habitable and interesting systems with lanes that allowed for safe and manageable travel. Now deteriorated to a shell of what it once was, courageous captains fit their ships to follow in the legendary footsteps of Lancaster, Barivaa, Ku-aya and the TTC. They explore the old lanes to clear them of debris that would make sinistric travel impossible, or forge new lanes to establish and maintain.